


Chen Dyu-ku

by Nelith



Category: Generale - Fandom, dark - Fandom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa storia racconta di uno dei personaggi che appartengono alla serie "La Tigre dagli occhi di giada" pubblicata su EFP. Si tratta di un sociopatico, quindi sarà piuttosto violenta anche se ho cercato di non scendere in dettagli eccessivamente morbosi.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>[...]«Tempo fa mi avevi fatto una domanda, se vuoi posso risponderti. »<br/>«Quale domanda?»<br/>«Quella in cui mi chiedevi di raccontarti del mio addestramento. Di quando ero nei mercenari. Ma credo sia meglio cominciare dall’inizio.»<br/>«Devo essere proprio patetico se vuoi raccontarmi una favola della buona notte.»<br/>«Sangue e violenza: la favola perfetta. Spero tu faccia molti bei sogni dopo averla sentita.» [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shanghai 23 aprile 1996

 

Michael si era seduto su una sedia in terrazza, in mezzo ai vasi pieni di piante  da cui scorgeva il Peak. Fumava in silenzio, osservando il cielo stellato, anche se erano ben pochi gli astri che poteva scorgere: Hong Kong era abbagliante. Un leggero tremito della mano mostrava l’agitazione che ancora provava, in fondo erano passati solo pochi giorni e lui continuava a non riuscire a dormire. Chen lo affiancò in silenzio, vagando con lo sguardo verso il Peak senza vederlo veramente. Gli tese una bottiglia di baijiu che il ragazzo afferrò senza esitazione, iniziando a sorseggiarla, mentre il compagno trascinava una sedia accanto a lui, appoggiando per terra il posacenere e le sigarette.

«Dovresti dormire.»

«Fosse facile.» rispose riporgendogli la bottiglia e riprendendo a fumare; la bottiglia di birra ai suoi piedi era quasi piena di mozziconi e cenere.

«Tempo fa mi avevi fatto una domanda, se vuoi posso risponderti[1].»

«Quale domanda?»

«Quella in cui mi chiedevi di raccontarti del mio addestramento. Di quando ero nei mercenari. Ma credo sia meglio cominciare dall’inizio.»

«Devo essere proprio patetico se vuoi raccontarmi una favola della buona notte.»

«Sangue e violenza: la favola perfetta. Spero tu faccia molti bei sogni dopo averla sentita.» Michael fece cadere l’ennesimo mozzicone nel posacenere improvvisato, poi riprese la bottiglia di baijiu, aspettando che l’altro iniziasse. Non si fece attendere troppo «Io sono nato a Shangai, ti potrà sembrare folle, ma mio padre era… è, un esponente piuttosto importante del Partito. In pratica la mia è una famiglia ricca, antica e ricca.»

«Questa poi…»

«Non si direbbe, vero? Beh, io non mi sono mai trovato molto bene, anche se avrei avuto un futuro all’interno della polizia: in fondo si tortura con una certa facilità, peccato che a me manchi il controllo e, quando entro in frenesia, non mi fermo più. A quattordici anni ho fatto il primo vero casino, è iniziato così: ho massacrato tre miei compagni di classe.» Michael spalancò gli occhi, allungandosi verso le sigarette e portandosene una alle labbra, mentre l’altro iniziava a raccontare.

«Non ricordo cosa sia successo, cosa mi abbia scatenato, so che certe cose le avevo sempre fatte, sugli animali, non persone. Mi divertivo a torturarli; cani, gatti, uccelli, non importava. Una volta ho infierito sul cane di mia sorella...» Michael lo interruppe.

«Aspetta. Sorella? Tu hai una sorella?!»

«Gemella. Sì, l’avevo.»

«Avevi?» Chen sorrise e Michael si pentì di averlo chiesto. 

«Comunque, ti stavo dicendo che lei aveva un cucciolo di sei mesi, non la prese bene quando trovò la pelle inchiodata alla porta del ripostiglio degli attrezzi da giardinaggio. Ovviamente fu un lavoro rozzo, la pelle non l’avevo tirata via bene, ma ne fui soddisfatto. Il sangue che colava era qualcosa di meravigliosamente affascinante. Non trovi che il sangue fresco abbia un colore stupendo? A lei non è piaciuto e ha pianto così tanto che avrei voluto strapparle la lingua e fargliela ingoiare.» sembrò quasi ringhiare: quel ricordo, seppur lontano, continuava a esercitare su di lui emozioni violente.

«Questo quando avevi quattordici anni?»

«No, ne avevo nove o dieci quella volta. I miei mi mandarono in un collegio dopo quel fatto; non gradirono quando le afferrai i capelli e presi in mano un attizzatoio per farla tacere.» Si sistemò sulla sedia, appoggiando i piedi su uno dei vasi, iniziando a fumare. «Ho ricordi molto vaghi quel giorno. Ricordo una bevuta con gli amici, una battuta di troppo. Non avremmo potuto per legge, ma eravamo ricchi di famiglia e non avrebbero detto nulla; poi la pioggia e il sangue caldo che mi colava dalle mani.»

 

 

*****

 

_ Shanghai 23 aprile 1996_

 

Vagava nella pioggia, stordito. Il respiro corto, affannato come se avesse corso per chilometri, come se avesse lottato contro un esercito. Aveva caldo, ma la pioggia torrenziale che scendeva non lo aiutava in alcun modo a mitigare quella sensazione soffocante. Ma c’era qualcosa di piacevole, tutto era ovattato, nebuloso, come un sogno. L’eco delle urla che continuava a risuonargli nelle orecchie era una dolce musica, lo inebriava e lo stordiva. Sangue. Sogni rossi accompagnati dal rumore delle ossa che si spezzavano.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, irritato perché per colpa dell’acqua ora non erano più sporche. Gli abiti grigi erano talmente impregnati di pioggia da sembrare quasi neri, ma avvertiva ancora il calore del sangue attraverso il tessuto; un ricordo sbiadito rispetto a ciò che aveva provato qualche tempo prima: era stato quasi ustionato dal primo schizzo poi non era più riuscito a fermarsi.

Poche scene si riversavano nella sua mente, confuse e frammentarie, come se fosse talmente ansioso di rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi, talmente eccitato da non riuscire però a dargli un senso.

Qualcuno lo vide arrancare sotto la pioggia, una pattuglia di polizia. Provarono a chiamarlo, attirare la sua attenzione, ma lui era troppo estraniato per rendersene conto. Quando lo afferrarono si scagliò su di loro quasi ringhiando, colpendo con furia le figure che gli si erano piazzate davanti agli occhi: nemici.

Un lampo lo accecò, assieme a un’improvvisa fitta alla testa, un dolore sordo e pulsante che lo fece cadere a terra, nella strada ormai trasformata in fiume.

 

 

Si riprese a fatica, imprecando a bassa voce in inglese. Detestava imprecare in cinese, c’era poca scelta: tutto era castrante della Cina, anche la lingua.

«È completamente sconvolto.» sentì una voce ovattata provenire da oltre la porta dell’ufficio in cui lo avevano sistemato. Il poliziotto gli aveva concesso addirittura l’uso della sua brandina. Sbuffò, sicuramente gli avevano trovato in tasca i suoi documenti ed erano accorsi a contattare il padre. Scivolò per terra cercando di non produrre alcun rumore, avvicinandosi alla porta socchiusa.

«Vorrei anche vedere, avete visto come hanno trovato quei ragazzi? Nessuno sano di mente sopporterebbe uno scempio simile.»

«Nessun ragazzino. Sai bene cosa possono fare quelli della sezione speciale, Compagno Ma.»

«Avete ragione, Compagno Liang, ma non capisco cosa potrebbero aver fatto per meritarsi un simile trattamento. Neppure quelli della sezione speciale si accanirebbero in quel modo su dei ragazzi così giovani. Qualche frustata forse, un paio di bastonate. Ma quello? Senza contare che appartenevano a famiglie così integrate e partecipi al Partito.» Dyu-ku vide le ombre dei due uomini muoversi, uno sembrò quasi scuotere la testa. «Il modo in cui ci ha assalito. Temeva per la sua vita. C’è un pazzo in circolazione.»

«Colpa del flagello Americano, Compagno Ma. Sono loro che portano confusione e perdizione.» Dyu-ku si guardò attorno, si sentiva braccato: non c’erano vie d’uscita da quella stanza se non la porta oltre cui parlavano due uomini. In un primo momento si fece prendere dal panico, neppure una finestra era presente tra quelle quattro mura. Poi cercò di calmarsi, inspirò profondamente l’odore umido e stantio dell’ufficio. Faceva fatica, era sempre più difficile riacquistare il controllo dopo tutto quel sangue.

Un bagliore attirò la sua attenzione, sulla scrivania c’era un lungo fermacarte metallico, lo afferrò e si slacciò i pantaloni, poi incise la carne nella parte interna della coscia. _L’ultima volta ha funzionato_ , pensò, osservando il taglio simile ancora rossastro nella gamba opposta.

Un brivido percorse il suo corpo e sentì premere l’erezione contro il tessuto della biancheria, mentre la lama incideva lentamente la carne e il sangue colava. Quella sensazione riuscì a fargli recuperare il controllo. Pulì il tagliacarte riappoggiandolo al suo posto e si risistemò i pantaloni.

_ Hanno parlato di un’aggressione, se pensassero che sono stato io non sarei comodamente sdraiato in un ufficio senza manette o altro._ Si rilassò, sedendosi sulla branda tenendo gli occhi chiusi, godendosi quel momento: aveva notato che preferiva quella sensazione di insoddisfazione piuttosto che sfogarla.

«Stai bene giovane Compagno Chen?» La voce lo fece sobbalzare, cogliendolo alla sprovvista. Era sempre la stessa storia: in quelle situazioni non era mai padrone di sé e abbassava sempre la guardia. I due uomini si avvicinarono a lui, notando il suo pallore e uno dei due si affrettò a uscire, per poi tornare con una tazza di tè. Non era quello a cui era abituato, ricordava più la sciacquatura dei piatti, ma se lo fece andare bene: lui non era schizzinoso, contrariamente a suo padre.

Non dissero più nulla, si limitarono a guardarlo rattristati e un po’ sconvolti. Dyu-ku sorrise tra sé e smise di celare il tremito delle mani, facendo fuoriuscire un po’ di tè dalla tazza. Uno dei due uomini gli appoggiò una coperta sulle spalle, ma non fece altro, limitandosi a sedersi alla sua scrivania.

Aveva appena finito il suo tè quando la porta si spalancò e fece l’ingresso suo padre, Chen Dan-thu, accompagnato da un altro poliziotto. Aveva l’impermeabile fradicio, i lunghi baffi che coprivano il labbro superiore gocciolavano. Era piuttosto basso e tarchiato, con gli occhiali dalle lenti tonde appannate a causa dell’umidità. Se li sfilò poco dopo, pulendoli rapidamente con un lindo fazzoletto  di stoffa che teneva sempre in tasca. Si scrutarono a lungo, ignorando quello che i tre poliziotti stavano dicendo. Alla fine avanzò verso Dyu-ku, gli strappò la tazza dalle mani restituendola a uno degli uomini, e lo trascinò verso la porta.

«Vi ringrazio per quello che avete fatto, Compagni poliziotti.» disse prima di uscire «Farò i vostri nomi al Compagno Sovrintendente Liu. Quando vorrete fare delle domande a mio figlio, sapete dove trovarci.» I tre poliziotti balbettarono un ringraziamento mentendosi sull’attenti, mentre l’uomo si allontanava rapidamente con Dyu-ku.

Una volta in macchina, il ragazzo fu scagliato all’interno del veicolo.

«Cos’hai combinato questa volta?» Dyu-ku provò ad aprire bocca, ma il manrovescio lo mise subito a tacere. «Non ti azzardare a dire una sola parola, non voglio sapere.» Dyu-ku si rannicchiò in un angolo della macchina, in silenzio, serrando le labbra e osservando la pioggia che scivolava sul finestrino. Aveva paura di lui, lo sentiva. Tutti avevano paura di lui e questo non faceva che aumentare la pressione dell’erezione contro i pantaloni.

 

L’accoglienza a casa fu più o meno la stessa. Dyu-ku vide la madre che lo fissava con gli occhi sbarrati, coprendosi la bocca con le mani. Appena fece un passo verso l’interno, la donna indietreggiò, anche se non era minimamente interessato ad avvicinarsi a lei. Sollevò invece lo sguardo e dalle scale vide il volto pallido e terrorizzato della sorella. Appena la ragazza incrociò gli occhi del gemello, gemette terrorizzata, scappando verso le sue stanze, alla ricerca di protezione.

«C-che cos’è successo?» domandò balbettante Chen Mei-shan.

«Non preoccuparti, penserò io a tutto.» la tranquillizzò il marito andandole in contro. Le mormorò qualcosa all’orecchio poi chiese a una domestica di accompagnarla nelle sue stanza.

Dyu-ku rimase immobile, alcuni servitori lo osservavano timorosi, scappando poco dopo aver incrociato il suo sguardo. Sbuffò irritato, incamminandosi a testa bassa verso la sua stanza, la ferita all’interno della sua coscia non sanguinava più, ma doveva medicarla e aveva bisogno di lavarsi.

Non sopportava quella casa, non sopportava nessuno. Detestava le lacche sfarzose e i mobili lavorati, avrebbe voluto prendere qualcosa di pesante e distruggere tutto, compreso chi abitava in quella dimora. Sognava spesso di vedere quella casa distrutta, le lacche coperte dal sangue di suo padre, quei mobili che tanto amava fatti a pezzi, possibilmente sulla sua testa. Scoppiò a ridere e poco dopo sentì alcune porte sbattere e un sonoro rumore metallico scattare, qualcuno si era sigillato nella sua stanza. Sorrise, sapeva chi era, con lei tutto era amplificato, la sua paura aveva un odore a sé: Sai-mee.

Entrato in camera si sfilò i pantaloni e si diresse verso una scatola che aveva nascosto creando uno scomparto all’interno dell’armadio. Prese bende e disinfettante, lasciando nella scatola sottile lametta nuova e iniziò a medicarsi la ferita. Aveva preparato quella scatola per quando trascorreva del tempo a casa nelle poche vacanze che aveva: doveva essere pronto a tutto.

La coscia era completamente lorda di sangue, l’intera gamba era rossa, percorsa da sottili scie scure. Borbottò qualche imprecazione mentre si ripuliva e alla fine si diresse verso il bagno.

Passò il resto della notte seduto alla finestra a osservare gli alberi agitati dal vento e la pioggia che continuava a cadere incessante. Solo quando la luce del sole iniziò a illuminare le nubi, si diresse verso il letto e provò a dormire.

***

I giorni successivi trascorsero nel più completo silenzio, nessuno gli chiese nulla se non la polizia, ma non riuscì mai a rispondere: suo padre e l’avvocato avevano provveduto a parlare per lui. Il resto della casa quasi scappava quando lo incrociavano. Sapeva che senza di lui erano stati bene, che erano rilassati, poteva quasi sentire l'eco delle loro voci allegre risuonare nel silenzio assordante della sua presenza.

«Dobbiamo liberarci di lui!» sentì la voce di sua madre mentre camminava in giardino. Si appostò sotto la finestra, desideroso di sapere.

«Non essere sciocca! È il nostro unico figlio maschio.»

«È un mostro! Un demone!» la voce spezzata della donna rasentava l'isteria «Non posso credere che... quella cosa sia nata da me! Ricordi cosa ha fatto a tutti quegli animali? E adesso questo!» iniziò a singhiozzare.

«Non posso farlo sparire, è prezioso.»

«Potremmo averne un altro!»

«No. Sarebbe disonorevole.» La donna iniziò a piangere più forte e Dyu-ku sentì l'impellente desiderio di colpirla, ma si trattenne, continuando ad ascoltare nell'ombra. La mano scivolò verso la ferita autoinflitta pochi giorni prima, la tormentò fino a quando non sentì il familiare senso di calore che il sangue gli trasmetteva, rilassandolo.

La discussione proseguì su argomenti meno interessanti per lui e decise di allontanarsi.

Rientrando in casa trovò la sorella assieme a un'amica, chiachieravano tranquillamente, sorvegliate da una cameriera.

Sai-mee si zittì non appena si accorse di lui. Dyu-ku la vide deglutire e poco dopo sia lei che l'amica uscirono dalla stanza, accompagnate dalla cameriera, con molta fretta.

Inspirò profondamente, tornando verso la sua stanza. Una volta chiuso dentro iniziò a colpire con violenza il letto: avrebbe voluto distruggere tutto, ma non poteva fare rumore quindi soffocò la sua rabbia nel materasso.

La detestava. Detestava ogni dettaglio di lei, ogni gesto e ogni espressione. E in qualche modo ne era attratto, attratto dal pensiero di distruggerla completamente, sentirla urlare sotto i suoi colpi.

_ Il suo sangue sarà sicuramente più luminoso degli altri_ , pensò quando cadde a terra esausto.

Ultimamente fantasticava più spesso sulla sorella. Lo aveva sempre fatto, ma i suoi desideri mutavano negli anni, passando da pestaggi brutali a qualcosa di ben peggiore. Si rotolò tra le lenzuola sul pavimento, ridendo. Pensare a certe cose era sempre divertente.

 

 

Un pomeriggio, mentre era in giro per il giardino che osservava alcuni uccelli che si abbeveravano alla fontana, Chen Dan-thu lo afferrò con forza per un braccio, trascinandolo verso l'interno della villa.

Dyu-ku non emise un singolo suono, in quella casa taceva sempre, sapeva che questo suo mutismo agitava tutti più di qualunque parola, quindi restava impassibile;  li fissava e ogni tanto sorrideva, gratificato dalle loro espressioni terrorizzate e dal passo rapido che avevano per allontanarsi da lui.

Fu scagliato dentro la sua stanza, e rotolò un paio di volte sul pavimento, poi sollevò lo sguardo e incrociò gli occhi di suo padre.

«Sei un disonore per questa famiglia.» fu tutto ciò che disse prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle. Dyu-ku sentì i catenacci serrarsi, aveva appena fatto modificare la porta in cui era stata inserito anche un passa vivande.

Si avvicinò alla finestra, scorgendo i chiodi piantati tra l'intelaiatura e lo stipite per impedirgli di aprirla e ringhiò sommessamente. Guardandosi attorno valutò per la prima volta che, per quanto le sue stanze fossero grandi, era in gabbia. Aveva sperato di poter tornare al collegio, ma sembrava che suo padre avesse cambiato idea: non poteva più permettersi di lasciarlo libero.[2] Dyu-ku si pentì per non essere scappato quando ne aveva avuto l’opportunità.

 

 

Attese alcuni giorni per vedere come si comportavano.

Durante la sera lo accompagnavano verso il bagno, si occupava di lui uno delle guardie del corpo del padre, obbligato a sorvegliare ogni suo movimento. Ma non entrava mai nelle sue stanza, probabilmente restava sempre fuori, e così decise.

Il primo tentativo di fuga non andò bene. Il suo carceriere lo agguantò subito, appena uscito dalla porta della sua stanza, si voleva dirigere verso le scale, ma finì steso a terra mentre l’uomo lo colpiva alcune volte. Fu una strana sensazione. Le ferite che si autoinfliggeva gli davano piacere, quelle lo infastidivano. Impiegò alcuni giorni prima di capire che dipendevano dalla paura dell’uomo: lo picchiava perché era spaventato da lui. _Irritante! Debole vigliacco che non sei altro. Me la pagherai, me la pagherete tutti!_

I tentativi successivi sortirono il medesimo effetto, facendolo quasi infuriare dato che non possedeva la forza necessaria per opporsi a un uomo allenato.

L’ultimo fu il peggiore dei suoi fallimenti: sfondò la finestra con un comodino. Aveva quasi raggiunto l’uscita quando gli uomini del padre lo avevano catturato. Il pestaggio fu peggiore dei precedenti, e finì immobilizzato sul suo letto per settimane in attesa che le ossa si risaldassero correttamente.

Durante quei giorni contemplò a lungo il soffitto, alla disperata ricerca di una nuova via di fuga, ma suo padre non aveva apprezzato quell’ultimo tentativo e aveva fatto inchiodare delle assi alla finestra, togliendo anche tutto ciò che potesse essere usato come ariete. Anche il letto era stato ridotto a un misero materasso appoggiato sul pavimento.

Decise quindi di aspettare, passò il suo tempo ad allenarsi, in fondo non aveva molto da fare chiuso in quella stanza.

***

Un temporale. Arrivavano sempre in quella stagione. Erano due anni che Dyu-ku si limitava a osservarli dalle fessure tra le assi alla finestra. Era soffocante stare chiuso lì dentro, non ne poteva più. Passava le notti a osservare i muri, meditando, fantasticando su quello che avrebbe potuto fare a tutti, la cosa più dolorosa che fosse in grado di fare. Alla fine aveva capito quale fosse e non poteva fare a meno di pensarci: l'accarezzava come fosse una creatura vivente, la sentiva quasi pulsare sotto le mani tanto desiderava agire, ma non poteva. Non poteva fare nulla.

Il vento soffiava impetuoso fuori, agitava i rami con violenza mentre i lampi illuminavano la notte seguiti dai poderosi rombi dei tuoni. Erano le tre di notte, probabilmente era l'unico a non dormire tranne sua sorella: lei era terrorizzata dai temporali.

Si allontanò dalla finestra coperta di assi, iniziando a saltare sul materasso steso a terra, sghignazzando, immaginando il terrore di Sai-mee. Poi, mentre un tuono riecheggiava all'esterno, sentì un tonfo violento alle sue spalle.

Quando si voltò vide che alcune della assi si erano schiodate leggermente: qualcosa di pesante le aveva colpite facendo saltare qualche chiodo verso l’interno. Afferrò le le assi, piantando le unghie tra esse e l’intelaiatura. Dolore. Schegge di legno che si conficcavano sotto le sue dita, ma che gli davano piacere, il dolore e la sofferenza gli faceva trovare la forza e la sensazione della libertà ormai prossima gli dava tutta l’energia di cui aveva bisogno.

Quando la prima asse saltò, strozzò una risata: non poteva farsi sentire da nessuno. Poi proseguì e fu tutto molto più facile. Alla fine afferrò il bagaglio che si era preparato nel corso dei mesi, se lo mise in spalla e iniziò la discesa verso l’esterno.

 

Cadde in terra con un suono umido, soffocato, soddisfatto che la sua attesa fosse stata premiata e ringraziò l’albero davanti alla sua finestra che lo aveva liberato anche a costo di uno dei suoi lunghi arti.

Mentre scendeva l'idea di scappare subito lo aveva abbandonato, adesso aveva un'altra cosa da fare, qualcosa a cui pensava da anni.

Si intrufolò in casa in silenzio, ascoltando ogni rumore, ogni sospiro, ma sembrava che ci fosse solo lui. Salì al piano superiore dopo essere stato nell'ufficio del padre e aver preso tutti i soldi che stavano nel cassetto della scrivania, mettendoli al sicuro nello zaino, in un punto in cui avrebbero preso poca acqua. Un tagliacarte intarsiato attirò la sua attenzione, non era una lama affilata, ma non importava, sapeva che ne avrebbe fatto buon uso. Gli piacevano le lame, lo attraevano, ma non gli davano la stessa soddisfazione dei pugni o delle spranghe: le usava solo per il sangue, dai tagli scorreva copioso e per la paura che la loro vista provocava.

Poi uscì dirigendosi vero Sai-mee.

 

 

La porta si aprì silenziosamente, non produsse neppure un cigolio. La vide rannicchiata sotto le coperte che tremava impaurita e questo non fece che farlo sorridere. Respirò a fondo l'odore dolce del suo corpo, assaporando la paura che avvertiva. Appoggiò il suo zaino in un angolo della stanza, poi si avvicinò al letto, dopo aver chiuso lentamente la porta d’ingresso.

Tolse il lenzuolo con uno strattone e Sai-mee si coprì la bocca per non urlare: suo padre non gradiva certe scenate davanti a un temporale e lei non voleva deluderlo.

Quando un fulmine illuminò la sagoma del fratello però urlò. Urlò inutilmente, dato che un tuono soffocò ogni suono assieme al frastuono della pioggia e del vento.

«Come stai, Sai-mee?» domandò Dyu-ku, con voce suadente, prima di saltarle addosso.

Avrebbe voluto sentirla urlare, ma sembrava incapace di produrre suoni più acuti degli squittii di un topo.

Le ossa producevano rumori sordi mentre si spezzavano e il primo vero urlo di Sai-mee venne messo a tacere con un pugno ben assestato alla mascella. La ragazza cadde dal letto e Dyu-ku le afferrò la testa sbattendole la faccia sul pavimento. Una piccola pioggia rossa iniziò a cadere anche sulle assi di legno, accompagnata da gemiti, deboli lamenti e qualche singhiozzo.

Sfilò il tagliacarte che aveva preso dalla scrivania del padre dalla cintura dei pantaloni e si allontanò dalla sorella. Con un calcio la fece rotolare di schiena, strappandole la camicia da notte e la biancheria. La guardò con attenzione, studiandola, quasi schifato, disgustato da quel corpo pallido e magro. Poi le mise una mano sulla bocca, sorridendo e con l'altra affondò il tagliacarte tra le sue gambe, osservandolo sparire nel suo corpo. Lo estrasse e riprese a colpire dove capitava, non importava.

Si dimenava sotto quegli affondi, ignorando il braccio spezzato. Piangeva e mugugnava, implorava anche se aveva la bocca coperta, Dyu-ku sapeva che lo stava facendo e questo lo faceva sentire potente, era lui il padrone di quel corpo, era lui quello che le faceva provare quel dolore. Era sua. Un gioco nelle sue mani, un burattino che eseguiva i suoi comandi a seconda del filo che tirava.

La pozza di sangue si allargava copiosa sotto di loro e lui faticava a non scoppiare a ridere divertito. Poi fermò il tagliacarte dalla lama lorda di sangue e lo fece scorre sul torace della sorella, girò attorno a quei piccoli seni, sempre ridacchiando. Le afferrò i polsi con la mano con cui le aveva coperto la bocca, tanto non aveva più la forza di urlare, e le portò le mani sopra alla testa. La lama si conficcò sul pavimento, inchiodandole a esso, poi si mise in piedi e si slacciò i pantaloni per soddisfare l'erezione che aveva iniziato a dare segni di impazienza appena era saltato dalla finestra, pregustando quel momento.

 

*****  


«Aspetta un secondo!» Michael lo interruppe appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio. «Hai seviziato tua sorella?!»

«Sì.»

«Cazzo!» Chen scoppiò a ridere. «Come l'hanno presa i tuoi?»

«Non bene. Quando ho finito sono scappato. Credo abbiano sentito qualcosa perché le luci si accesero mentre scendevo le scale. Ma mi sono dileguato prima.» bevve un nuovo sorso dalla bottiglia e offrì quello che restava al compagno. «Il giornale del giorno dopo diceva che un pazzo era entrato in casa e aveva ucciso i suoi figli, facendo scempio di lei.»

«Non ci posso credere...» scosse la testa, immobilizzandosi subito dopo «e tu hai fatto apprezzamenti su mia sorella!»

«Che ci posso fare, è carina. Il mio tipo.» Chen si alzò ridendo e sparì in casa, tornando poco tempo dopo con un'altra bottiglia.

«Sapevo che eri pazzo, ma non così tanto.» Michael sospirò prendendo una nuova sigaretta dal pacchetto.

«Veramente?» il ragazzo ci pensò su qualche istante prima di rispondere.

«No. Effettivamente no. Da te mi aspetto questo e altro.»

* * *

 

[1] è un riferimento al capitolo 14 de I Giorni della Tigre.

 

[2] Può sembrare assurdo, ma i malati di mente, anche quelli violenti, in Cina venivano tenuti in casa e non messi in manicomio. In manicomio entravano soprattutto i cosiddetti “disturbatori dell’ordine pubblico”, ossia  attivisti, dissidenti e antagonisti politici scomodi o corrotti. Tutti tranne quelli veramente pericolosi.  
http://www.thepostinternazionale.it/mondo/cina/viaggio-nei-manicomi-cinesi


	2. Kochi 15 Settembre 1998

 «Fammi capire bene,» iniziò Michael dopo aver soffiato un sottile anello di fumo. «Tu scuoiavi animali, li torturavi. Poi hai ucciso tre persone, massacrate, e loro non ti hanno mandato in manicomio?»

«È la Cina. È disdicevole avere in famiglia un... pazzo e per evitare l’imbarazzo generale, vengono tenuti in casa. I rivoluzionari o i dissidenti del Partito finiscono in manicomio, quelli come me in casa.» scrollò le spalle, a lui aveva fatto molto comodo: era più semplice scappare di casa piuttosto che da un centro di sanità mentale.

«E che cazzo! Allora se la sono voluta.» Chen lo osservò con attenzione, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa divertito.

«Ricordati che stai parlando con me. Abbiamo anche dormito nello stesso letto.» gli piaceva ricordargli che lui si era avvicinato molto più di tanti altri.

«E con ciò? Non sei più un adolescente pazzo preda degli ormoni. Sei solo pazzo.»

«Sono anche un drogato.» l’orientale lo osservò con attenzione, con lui era difficile capire se si trattasse di coraggio o incoscienza.

«Credo che sia l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi. Comunque, a parte il periodo a L.A., non mi sono mai sentito minacciato da te. Mi spaventavi, ovviamente, con i tuoi scatti, i tuoi cambi d'umore, ma dopo l’America non li ho più sentiti rivolti contro di me. Anche quando sono con Gao e ci scappa qualche battuta o qualche occhiata particolare, sei più propenso ad attaccare lui, non me.»

«Quando hai smesso di avere paura io ho smesso di puntarti. Gao invece è terrorizzato e io sogno di pestarlo a sangue da quando lo conosco… non puoi neppure immaginare cosa vorrei fare al suo culo sfondato...» il tono sognante che aveva la sua voce non turbò minimamente Michael.

«Povero Gao.» ridacchiò il ragazzo «Ma si può smettere di avere paura di te? Magari non mi pietrifico più come un tempo, ma ti assicuro che mi preoccupo.» Chen sorrise e inspirò a fondo l’aria umida e calda della notte. Sentì l’impulso di allungare la mano per passargliela tra i capelli, ma si trattenne: non avrebbe gradito, non in quel momento.

«Noi abbiamo dormito insieme, hai abbassato la guardia, ti sei reso vulnerabile, e adesso siamo qui a parlare.» Michael ci pensò un po' poi annuì, era trascorso molto tempo da quando aveva smesso di sentirsi a disagio con lui.

«Chi non ha paura di te?»

«Tu. Li. Lui in effetti mi detesta e mi trova irritante, per colpa mia è finito in un mare di casini. Poi... Feng, lui si è sempre divertito a vedermi... in carica, se così possiamo dire. Basta direi, anche Wang mi teme, ma più per i danni che potrei fare che altro. Non è raro che mi abbia minacciato di uccidermi...» si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, Michael in quello sguardo ci lesse un grazie e sorrise: non avrebbe mia pensato di poter reagire in quel modo [1].

«Come hai conosciuto Li?» domandò sorseggiando dalla bottiglia nuova, preferendo pensare alla storia dell’amico piuttosto che a quello che era successo.

«Quando avevo diciotto anni, dopo aver lavorato su alcune navi mercantili e dei pescherecci, ho sgozzato l'ennesima persona che mi aveva infastidito. No, sgozzato non è adatto, l’ho pestato a sangue e fracassato il cranio contro una parete. È stata la prima volta che ho visto un cervello. Comunque, non perdiamoci in inutili dettagli, ho lavorato un po' in un mercato di Rangoon, nella Birmania occidentale ‒ sventravo il pesce ‒ e un giorno passarono dei militari. Li sentii parlare di massacri in Asia, India e Africa e quando videro il mio interesse mi raccontarono un po' di cose e mi spiegarono dove cercare. Diciamo che mi sono arruolato.»

«Come hai fatto a cavartela anche quella volta?» Chen rimase un attimo interdetto, poi compresse a cosa si riferisse.

«Parli del cadavere? C’è chi ha una donna in ogni porto, io invece ho una scia di cadaveri. Li butti in acqua e i pesci puliscono, o i ratti. Sono impulsivo, ma non idiota, dopo un po’ ho capito come fare. I porti sono fantastici per far sparire i corpi, c’è sempre un gran via vai di gente. In Thailandia per non parlare dell’India, del Sud America o dell’Africa, la gente scompare per finire al mercato nero o come puttane o come… pezzi di ricambio. Il traffico d’organi regna sovrano. Ho visto anche carne umana spacciata per carne animale.» A quelle ultime parole Michael fece una leggera smorfia, prendendo un paio di sorsi dalla bottiglia, come per togliersi dalla bocca un cattivo sapore.

«Europa e Nord America, no?»

«Meno. Il mercato serio, dove si trova la merce, è altrove: lì si vende. Tu in Thailandia avresti un gran successo.» Chen si voltò a guardarlo e il compagno gli fece il dito medio, scatenando una risata. «Comunque Li l'ho incontrato a Kochi, una città dell'India sud occidentale. Eravamo gli unici due cinesi. Sai qual è la cosa buffa? Che Li parlava sì e no tre parole in croce di inglese, quindi doveva per forza parlare con me per farsi capire dal resto del gruppo. Ma anche con il mandarino faceva a pugni, brutta cosa essere cresciuti in un villaggio sperduto dello Yunnan. Conosceva le basi, era la lingua ufficiale dal 1949, ma aveva sempre parlato più il dialetto locale. Da quel che mi disse, la sua famiglia non era interessata al fatto che parlasse la lingua comune: tanto non si sarebbe spostato da lì.» Chen ridacchiò, ricordando quello che gli aveva raccontato l’amico.  «Lui lavorava nelle risaie con il resto della sua famiglia, ma non era soddisfatto dei guadagni, inesistenti, e si è ritrovato a fare il brigante. È arrivato a Kochi con una taglia sulla testa, ma a nessuno, in quel gruppo, interessa da dove vieni o cos’hai fatto, basta che fai il tuo lavoro. Sono molti che arrivano desiderando cambiare vita e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.» si stiracchiò, facendo scrocchiare le articolazioni. «Comunque ha imparato in fretta, quelli come noi devono sapersi adattare: se non ti adatti, muori.»

 

  
*****

 

__

_ Kochi 15 Settembre 1998_

 

«Ehi, muso giallo! Ti abbiamo trovato un amichetto!» Dyu-ku sollevò lo sguardo dall'Ak-47 che stava cercando di assemblare e guardò prima l’indiano che aveva parlato, poi l'uomo al suo fianco. In un primo momento pensò si trattasse di un russo, ma quando vide il volto rimase di sasso: non aveva mai visto un cinese così alto e grosso.

«Chi diavolo sei tu?» domandò al connazionale in mandarino. Nonostante l’aspetto massiccio non doveva avere molti anni più di Chen, un paio forse. Il nuovo arrivato sembrò capire poco, iniziando a dire qualcosa in un dialetto incomprensibile per Chen che iniziò a muovere la mano per farlo tacere. «No. No, bello. O mandarino o inglese, posso concederti anche il cantonese se lo desideri, ma niente dialetti strani. Io sono dello Zhejiang [2]. Da dove vieni?» questa volta sembrò capire.

«Yunnan.»

«Siete tutti così grossi dalle vostre parti?» vedere la sua espressione perplessa e confusa lo fece scoppiare a ridere. «Hai un nome?» anche quello sembrò capirlo.

«Li Jung-won.»

«Chen Dyu-ku. Molto lieto. Spero che tu non voglia farti chiamare compagno.» Li scosse la testa facendo una smorfia: quella parola la capiva più che bene. «Ottimo.»

«Che state blaterando?» si intromise Daruka che aveva cercato di dare un senso a quel dialogo.

«Si chiama Li Jung-won.»

«Questo lo so anch’io. Digli di farci vedere cosa sa fare con quelle armi.» Dyu-ku sbuffò finendo di montare il fucile d’assalto, smontandolo subito dopo e spargendo i vari pezzi sulla tavola. Jung-won sembrò capire subito e iniziò a montarlo.

«Bravo!» commentò Daruka «Vediamo se lo sai anche usare.» Jung-won lo guardò perplesso, poi si voltò verso Chen per avere una spiegazione.

«Andiamo a sparare qualche colpo.»

Lo condussero verso l’esterno, portandolo verso il rudimentale poligono che era stato appositamente costruito.

La zona era isolata, molti chilometri li separavano dal centro di Kochi e potevano preparare senza troppi problemi le nuove reclute. Si trovavano a molti chilometri dal cuore della città, in quello che poteva sembrare un bosco tropicale, ricco di alberi e animali, anche se la maggior parte di questi ultimi si era dileguata dopo i primi colpi di fucile. Mentre avanzavano verso il poligono Jung-won vide alcuni animali inchiodati ai tronchi degli alberi, altri addirittura appesi e trafitti da rametti acuminati. Aggrottò la fronte perplesso: non si faceva impressionare facilmente, ma quella vista era piuttosto inquietante.

Dyu-ku aveva già dato prova della sua scarsa abilità con le armi da fuoco, ma compensava questa mancanza con una violenza nel corpo a corpo che aveva spaventato la maggior parte dei commilitoni. Gli addobbi per arrivare al poligono erano opera sua.

I mercenari, soprattutto quelli anziani, lo tenevano sempre sotto controllo: avevano capito che genere di persona fosse; utile in certe occasioni, pessimo elemento in molte altre.

Li imbracciò il fucile senza alcuna indecisione, dopo che gli fu consegnato un caricatore pieno, e puntò alla sagoma. Colpi precisi che andarono quasi tutti a segno, facendo fischiare d'ammirazione l'altro cinese.

«Complimenti!» gli saltellò vicino osservando il modo in cui si era posizionato «Dove hai imparato?» Li non sembrò troppo ansioso di rispondere.

«Riso.»

«Nelle risaie ti hanno insegnato a montare un fucile d’assalto?» l’espressione che assunse Jung-won bastò a spiegargli cosa fosse successo

«Pochi soldi, cambiato lavoro. Ma dovuto...»

«Allontanarti.» Dyu-ku scoppiò a ridere, terminando per lui. «Sì, credo di aver intuito.» Jung-won si limitò a scuotere le spalle «Quindi ti sei unito a dei mercenari?» mentre parlavano Daruka gli aveva preso il fucile, sbuffando irritato per quel linguaggio incomprensibile, ma tendendo d’occhio Chen.

«Promesso più soldi. Più libertà.»

«Quindi sei qui per i massacri.» Jung-won si accigliò, non conoscendo quell'ultima parola. «Il sangue.» alla fine scosse la testa.

«Soldi. Solo soldi.»

«Solo quello. Come sei venale.» provò a decifrare quella parola, ma con un sospiro scosse la testa, rassegnato.

«Tu?»

«Per il sangue e le urla. Se poi mi pagano per fare quello che mi piace, meglio.» Li lo osservò in silenzio, cercando di capire se parlasse sul serio o meno.

«Urla?» domandò sperando in un chiarimento e Dyu-ku gli urlò in faccia, facendolo indietreggiare, poi si allontanò da lui ridendo. «Tu pazzo!»

«Attento a quello.» gli disse Daruka, raggiungendolo, in un inglese stentato cercando di farsi capire «Gli piace torturare, non è il solo, ma a lui non importa se sei del gruppo.» indicò le carcasse coperte di insetti e l’orientale annuì.

Li rimase fuori a fissare il cielo terso tra le cime degli alberi, sospirando soddisfatto, ignorando il lezzo prodotto dai cadaveri in decomposizione. Era felice di essere giunto fino a lì, un pazzo non avrebbe rovinato quel momento. Tra i mercenari c'erano sia i sadici che gli avidi, non era certo una novità.

 

***

 

Dyu-ku si stancava in fretta, non era fatto per gli appostamenti, per prendere la mira su un bersaglio poi sparare. L'unica cosa che gli piaceva delle armi da fuoco era il rumore, e la reazione terrorizzata di chi si trovava davanti alla canna.

«Sono impersonali!» sbuffò irritato lasciando cadere a terra una pistola sotto lo sguardo attonito di Jung-won.

«I...imper...sonali?»

«Certo! Non c'è contatto! Non c'è passione. Poco sangue e il suono del corpo è schiacciato dallo sparo!» Li capiva poco di quello che stava dicendo, comprendeva solo che non fosse un ragionamento molto "umano".

«Colpo testa. Morte veloce.»

«Appunto!» rispose Chen agitando le braccia. «La mani. I pugni, sono meglio! Quando strangoli puoi vederlo in faccia. Puoi guardarlo morire!» Li si trovò le mani del compagno alla gola, anche se l'altro non sembrava intenzionato a stringere lui si liberò subito dalla presa.

«Tu pazzo.»

«È da quando ci conosciamo che non fai che ripeterlo, bello!»

«Tu poco cinese.» Dyu-ku scoppiò a ridere.

«Troppi complimenti oggi! Vuoi forse sedurmi?» Li aggrottò la fronte ricevendo in cambio un bacio sulle labbra. Iniziò a sputare dopo averlo allontanato, imprecare in inglese. «Stai imparando!»

 

***

 

Dyu-ku si svegliò al buio, seduto su una sedia che presentava un’apertura al centro e sotto di essa si trovava un secchio, con polsi e caviglie legati. Era completamente nudo e immobilizzato. Provò a liberarsi, ma riuscì solo a ribaltare la sedia, accorgendosi che le manette dei polsi erano a loro volta legate a qualcos'altro. Sollevando lo sguardo, nella penombra, riuscì a scorgere una carrucola sul soffitto.

_ Figli di puttana... mi hanno drogato a cena… e voglio farmi… odio sentirmi prigioniero! Lo detesto!_

Provò a liberarsi, riuscendo solo a strisciare di qualche metro, prima che qualcuno entrasse nella stanza. Era ancora buio fuori, ma riuscì a distinguere la sagoma del manganello che calava su di lui, colpendolo alla testa e alla schiena. Un altro uomo affiancò il primo, aiutandolo a rimettere Dyu-ku sulla sedia. L'orientale si mosse fulmineo, d'istinto, nonostante lo stordimento prodotto delle percosse, e si avventò verso la testa, afferrandogli un orecchio con i denti. L'uomo urlò, iniziando a tempestare di pugni il torace del prigioniero, aiutato dal compagno. Chen assaporò il sangue scorrergli nella bocca, poi lo strappo secco, un suono che lo eccitò quasi quanto l'urlo che ne seguì. I colpi successivi furono più brutali, e alla fine sprofondò nel buio.

 

 

«Non lo avevi stordito!» urlò Lutfi una volta fuori dalla cella, arrancando verso la sala da pranzo, dirigendosi verso il medico, imprecando contro il suo compagno.

«Lo avevo fatto! Mica è colpa mia se quello ha una resistenza mostruosa!» Li osservava in silenzio. Sapeva di quel tipo di addestramento in cui si imparava a resistere agli interrogatori: prendevano senza preavviso, come in un vero agguato e, se lo sapeva lui, anche il compagno doveva esserne a conoscenza.

In un primo momento si sorprese della violenza di quel gesto, poi si voltò verso gli alberi, ricordando gli animali appesi e ridendo mentalmente.

_ Se la sono cercata... con quello non si scherza. È pericoloso_ . 

«Credo meglio farlo uscire.» gli uomini si voltarono verso di lui. «Lui pazzo. No saggio fare quello a lui.»

«Vaffanculo muso giallo! Il tuo ragazzo mi ha strappato l'orecchio a morsi! Me la pagherà cara!» sbraitò indicando la metà del volto coperta di sangue, facendo imprecare il medico che cercava di suturarlo.

«Tu troppo vicino. Colpa tua.» con una mano indicò la direzione del poligono, oltre le mura della caserma, e tutti sembrarono capire a cosa si riferisse, nessuno disse più nulla.

 

Si alternavano per andare da lui, ma Lutfi era quello che si intratteneva più a lungo. Era quello che lo svegliava più spesso, che lo accecava, che lo lasciava appeso al soffitto per più tempo, le mani tirate sopra alla testa fino quasi a soffocarlo, obbligandolo a raggiungere il suo limite. Ogni tanto lo svegliavano con delle secchiate d’acqua, approfittandone per dargli una rapida pulita, che non sembrava però apprezzare.

Li e pochi altri, tra cui Daruka, si erano rifiutati di partecipare all’a _ddestramento **[3]**_ , temendo ripercussioni una volta fosse stato libero. E altri si unirono loro dopo i primi giorni.

«Ha smesso di fare qualsiasi cosa.» mormorò Maahir durante il pranzo «Non si dimena più e non scalcia più. Ti fissa serio e sghignazza.» parlava lentamente cercando di imitare quello che aveva visto per farsi capire anche dal secondo cinese. «Ammetto che mi fa gelare il sangue. Fa paura, sembra un animale in gabbia. Temo cosa potrebbe fare una volta libero.»

«Se correttamente addestrato potrebbe risultare utilissimo.» bofonchiò Daruka sputacchiando un po' di cibo «Il problema è capire come fare.»

«Chi vuole addestrare tigre rischia vita.»

«Ci mancavano solo i detti cinesi...» Daruka accompagnò quelle parole con un sonoro rutto, grattandosi una cicatrice che spuntava da sotto la barba come una grossa macchia glabra.

«Tu allora va ad addestrare lui.» l'uomo osservò Li poi si allontanò dal tavolo sbuffando, facendo scoppiare a ridere gli altri.

 

Una settimana dopo iniziarono a parlare della liberazione di Dyu-ku.

«Entriamo e liberiamo, come abbiamo fatto con tutti.» Lutfi non sembrava troppo sicuro di quello che aveva appena detto, il morso all’orecchio continuava a fare male e sapeva che avrebbe potuto fargli anche di peggio se lo avesse desiderato.

«Ma sei pazzo?» urlò Maahir impallidendo «Ti ricordi cosa faceva agli animali quando era tranquillo? Una settimana di torture! Tu lo liberi e quello attacca!» sul refettorio cadde il silenzio.

«Trovategli sfogo.» Li stava bevendo una tazza di tè, assaporandone il gusto speziato.

«Dici degli animali?» domandò Lutfi portandosi una mano verso la ferita.

«Credo voglia di più.»

«Una puttana!» Daruka si alzò dalla sedia, facendola cadere a terra. «Portategli una donna. Sicuramente si divertirà. Potrà sfogare le sue pulsioni e la sua frustrazione!»

«Forse meglio condannato a morte.» Ma nessuno ascoltò più l'orientale e un paio di uomini corsero fuori verso la macchina per dirigersi in città alla ricerca di una puttana per Chen. «Povera donna.» mormorò Li continuando a bere il tè.

Tornarono quando il sole era ormai tramontato e Li li vide portare giù dalla jeep una ragazzina e questo non gli piacque per nulla.

«Quanti anni ha?» domandò accigliato.

«Diciotto.»

«Sì. Io quarantasette invece.»

«Che ti importa degli anni. Per quello che deve fare...»

«Vero, si muore a ogni età...» Lutfi scambiò qualche parola con la ragazza dandole un paio di preservativi.

«Portala tu da lui.» Li aggrottò la fronte, poi con un sospiro annuì. Erano a pochi metri dalla cella quando uno dei suoi compagni gli allungò le chiavi della manette assieme a un fucile.

«No. Poi se lui ruba ammazza me. Meglio senza.» rispose prendendo solo le chiavi e lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla ragazzina.

La cella era nel buio più completo, ma grazie alla luce dell’illuminazione esterna della caserma riusciva a scorgere la sagoma di Chen seduto immobile sulla sedia che fissava la porta d'ingresso. In un primo momento sussultò, avvertendo lo sguardo gelido del compagno su di lui, poi inspirò profondamente per calmarsi, inalando l'aria fetida e stantia della cella. Si avvicinò lentamente al prigioniero, lasciando che la figura della ragazza si delineasse sull'uscio.

«Chen.»

«Li.» Jung-won si sentì soddisfatto anche solo di quella risposta e, rassicurato, si avvicinò alla sedia.

«Io libera. Lei regalo da parte di altri.»

«Non tuo?» scosse la testa.

«No. Io avrei scelto condannato a morte. Loro portato giovane donna, troppo giovane.» vide Dyu-ku irrigidirsi sulla sedia, mentre lentamente si inginocchiava alle sue spalle per liberargli i polsi.

«Quanti anni ha?»

«Non so.» le manette caddero a terra tintinnando e Chen si passò le mani sui polsi, massaggiandoli senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla ragazza. Le rivolse alcune parole in indiano, mentre Li si occupava delle sue caviglie.

«Come mia sorella.» lo sentì dire in cinese.

«Tu ha sorella?»

«Tempo fa.» Jung-won guardò prima lui poi la ragazza, alla fine scrollò le spalle.

«Meglio lei di me.» anche l'ultimo vincolo fu sciolto e Jung-won si allontanò lentamente dal compagno. Non era nervoso, solo guardingo. Si muoveva come se stesse prendendo le distanze da una qualche belva che veniva rimessa in libertà. Poco alla volta riuscì ad avvicinarsi alla porta, indenne. «Io lascia soli.» disse dando una spinta alla ragazza e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Fuori, appostati attorno alla struttura che fungeva da cella, vide il resto della compagnia, una trentina di uomini spaventati e in attesa: non si aspettavano che potesse uscire illeso.

«Come ci sei riuscito?» domandò Daruka sorpreso.

«Fortuna.» poco dopo si sentì un urlo provenire dall'interno della cella e tutti gli uomini si concentrarono su quello spettacolo.

_ È un animale e come tale va trattato_.

 

Dyu-ku si era alzato lentamente, erano giorni che si sollevava solo tramite la carrucola, quindi in primi passi furono i più difficili. La ragazza era terrorizzata e questo non poté fare a meno di eccitarlo. Una volta giunto da lei, le passò le dita sul viso, delicatamente, sentendo calde lacrime silenziose che scivolavano lungo le guance. Lei sollevò lentamente le mani, porgendogli i due involucri: se avesse visto la sua espressione in quel momento avrebbe subito iniziato a urlare.

Dyu-ku lasciò cadere le due bustine, poi le passò le mani tra i capelli e le fece scivolare verso il basso, trovando gli abiti. Il primo urlo fu di sorpresa, quando la ragazza sentì i vestiti che venivano strappati e fatti cadere a terra, poi arrivò il dolore. Il braccio destro le fu piegato in modo innaturale, spezzando l'articolazione del gomito, poi lo stesso venne fatto al successivo.

La fece cadere a terra, trascinandola per i capelli verso la sedia e iniziando a sbatterle con violenza la bocca sullo spigolo di legno.

Poteva sentire l'odore del sangue e dell’urina della ragazza riempire la stanza, accompagnato da gemiti e singulti. Quando fu soddisfatto le passò una mano in bocca, strappando gli ultimi denti che le erano rimasti. La prese a calci un paio di volte, lasciandola semisvenuta per terra e andò a prendere uno dei preservativi. Non impiegò molto a trovarli: conosceva quella cella a memoria. Lo aprì infilandoselo senza fretta, fantasticando sulla ragazza, immaginando la gemella al suo posto: con lei quello non aveva potuto farlo, non gli era venuto in mente.

La strattonò per i capelli, colpendola con un paio di schiaffi per svegliarla, poi le tenne la bocca aperta infilandole il sesso rigido in bocca.

La ragazza provò ad allontanarsi, ma la presa era ferrea e lei non poteva più muovere le braccia. Si sentiva soffocare mentre Dyu-ku si muoveva nella sua bocca, mescolando l'odore del sangue a quello del corpo sporco. Gli vomitò addosso, ma questo non servì a fermarlo, proseguì fino a quando non fu soddisfatto e lei morta soffocata.

 

La porta si aprì poco dopo, facendo uscire Dyu-ku. Non disse nulla, si limitò ad allontanarsi fischiettando, dirigendosi verso i bagni e lasciando agli altri il compito di ripulire.

Per svariati giorni nessuno osò avvicinarsi a lui, nessuno osò chiedergli qualcosa se non Li. Lui era preoccupato per la sua vita e cercava di tenerselo buono: aveva bisogno di capire come doveva comportarsi con lui senza rischiare la pelle.

 

  
*****

 

«Tu hai fatto una cosa simile? Peggio del tuo film preferito!» Chen sorrise, la meraviglia che vedeva nel compagno gli piaceva: c’era solo sorpresa, mai paura.

«È uno dei miei preferiti.» rispose sorridente «E c'è un motivo.»

«Posso essere sincero?» Chen annuì, desiderava solo quello da lui «Che schifo! Ti ha vomitato addosso!» l’orientale spalancò leggermente gli occhi: quell’affermazione non se l’aspettava.

«E tu ti disgusti per una cosa simile? Si lava, con una doccia passa tutto e sei come nuovo.»

«Resta una cosa schifosa.»

«Il fatto che mi abbia vomitato addosso, non il resto delle cose che ho fatto io...» Michael sbuffò, afferrando la bottiglia di baijiu.

«Abbiamo già discusso abbondantemente su questo punto.»

«Mi piace ricordarlo.» il ragazzo lo colpì a un braccio con la bottiglia, facendolo sogghignare.

«Dopo quel bel trattamento cos’è successo?»

«È toccato a Li, poi alle altre reclute e dopo siamo partiti per il Congo. Lì ho fatto cose molto interessanti...»

«Tipo? Stuprato e ucciso una marea di persone? Avevi abbastanza preservativi? A proposito!» Saltò in piedi, stiracchiandosi. «Da quando un sociopatico torturatore si protegge con i preservativi? Per non parlare del sangue che dev’esserti finito in bocca quando gli hai strappato l’orecchio...»

«Ci tengo alla mia salute! E non mescolo il mio sangue con… certa gente.»

«Giusto! Sia mai che ti becchi qualcosa, poi dovresti stare senza divertimenti per un po’.»

«Poi non avrei il massimo del mio potenziale. Anche se ammetto che mi è capitato in alcune occasioni di perdere completamente il controllo e non rendermi conto di quello che facevo… può sembrare assurdo, ma durante quella settimana ero lucidissimo, dopo avergli strappato l’orecchio, si intende e non dai primi giorni. Ero meno in me quando siamo andati al Dìyù...»

«Tu sei veramente pazzo...»

«Vuoi sedurmi anche tu come faceva Li?» Michael lo colpì con un calcio, poi si sistemò contro la ringhiera, appoggiandosi a essa con la schiena. «Diciamo che dopo un certo periodo passato legato o imprigionato, divento molto violento, ma anche molto cauto e hanno sempre detto che è peggio di quando scatto.»

«Com’è possibile?»

«Se ho tempo per calmarmi e ragionare è peggio di quando agisco d’impulso. Certo, la maggior parte delle volte io agisco d’impulso… diciamocelo, lo faccio praticamente sempre, ma ogni tanto capita che io abbia tempo per fermarmi e riflettere. È una cosa che gli altri cercano di evitare. Anche per questo mi portano al Dìyù o in altri posti simili per farmi sfogare.»

«Posso immaginarlo...» scosse la testa, dandogli le spalle, voltandosi verso il Peak «Cos’hai fatto in Congo?» Chen si alzò, affiancandolo e osservando il panorama assieme a lui.

«Tante cose. È raro, sai, trovare due cinesi da quelle parti?»

«Veramente? Credevo che voi musi gialli foste ovunque.»

 

  
*****

 

«Dove è Congo?» domandò Li scrutando le luci di Kochi che lentamente si avvicinavano tra le fronde degli alberi. Erano partiti di notte, dopo aver raccattato in fretta le loro poche cose, diretti verso l’aeroporto che li avrebbe condotti a Doma, in Tanzania. Da lì sarebbero risaliti verso nord est, diretti a Goma, una città ai confini tra Congo e Rwanda.

«Nel cuore dell'Africa. Più il tempo passa, più la Cina si allontana.» rispose il compagno appoggiandosi sul sedile e alzando la voce abbastanza per sovrastare il vento e il rumore del veicolo.

«Manca casa?»

«No. Spero di non tornarci più.»

«Ucciso una persona di troppo?» Jung-won vide il volto del compagno tirarsi in un sorriso tutt'altro che rassicurante. Sospirò, ormai si era abituato al suo modo di fare, lo trovava irritante a volte, ma se non lo si provocava aveva scoperto essere una compagnia piuttosto divertente; bastava solo non dar troppo peso ai suoi passatempi preferiti.

«Ho sentito grandi cose sul Sud America. Appena avrò abbastanza soldi voglio andarci.»

«Più lontana di Africa?» domandò interessato Li.

«Molto di più.»

«Più sangue?» Dyu-ku sorrise e annuì.

«È per quello che voglio andarci.»

«Tu pazzo.»

«E tu sei quello che parla con il pazzo.»

«Pazzo simpatico ogni tanto. Quando non viene imprigionato, poi diventa più pericoloso.»

«Paura?» Li incrociò le braccia, riflettendo.

«No, no parola adatta. Se muoio come spendo soldi?» Chen scoppiò a ridere.

«Sei preoccupato.»

«Sì. Quella è parola adatta.»

 

***

 

La jeep sfrecciava sulla strada sterrata. Pochi alberi, più simili a cespugli, spuntavano di tanto in tanto lungo il percorso. Avevano fatto poche pause lungo il tragitto, fermandosi solo per brevi soste per i rifornimenti e incontrarsi con altri mercenari che avrebbero percorso la strada verso Goma con loro, per poi spargersi per il resto dello stato. Nei villaggi e piccole cittadine che avevano attraversato avevano guadagnato sguardi spaventati e balbettii che Li trovò incomprensibili, ma che il compagno sembrò capire.

«Tu parli tutte le lingue?»

«Poco il francese e lo spagnolo. Soprattutto inglese e giapponese. Poi ovviamente ho imparato qualche parola di indiano, lo stretto indispensabile.»

«Come possibile?»

«Com'è possibile.» lo corresse «Ho studiato lingue, anche se per poco tempo. Ma ero piuttosto bravo e ho continuato a farlo anche una volta abbandonata la mia città.»

«Così tu fa capire a vittime cosa vuoi fare loro?» Chen scoppiò a ridere attirando l'attenzione del resto degli uomini sulla jeep.

«Dannati musi gialli, finitela!» sbottò furioso Lutfi.

«Cos'hai detto? Non ho sentito bene.» Chen si protese verso di lui sfiorandosi l'orecchio destro, quello che all’uomo ora mancava. Lutfi ringhiò sistemandosi il casco e allontanandosi ancora un po', per quanto concesso dal mezzo.

«Comunque sì.» rispose tornando a rivolgersi a Li.

«Tua famiglia ricca.»

«Sì.»

«E tu scappato?» Dyu-ku annuì ancora «Felice di scelta?»

«Sì. Là ero chiuso in gabbia.»

«Capisco. Anche per me troppo... poca libertà.»

«So cosa intendi Compagno mercenario Li.» questa volta fu Jung-won a ridere.

 

***

Il villaggio vicino a Goma, era situato in prossimità del lago Kivu. Arrivarono a metà mattina, le quattro jeep cariche di mercenari che misero in fuga le donne del villaggio e i pochi bambini che non erano a lavorare nelle miniere di coltan. Erano pochi gli uomini e nessuno di loro sembrava in salute.

Li vide il suo connazionale ridere, nel corso di quei mesi di convivenza aveva capito una cosa su di lui: ciò che più amava e che più gli dava piacere era la paura. La violenza con cui si accaniva sulle sue vittime era causata dalla bramosia di dominio che aveva: “Io ti posso distruggere, io ti controllo”, era questa la sua filosofia. Essere giunti in un posto tanto misero, devastato dalla guerra, in cui ogni abitante era stato obbligato alla schiavitù e al lavoro forzato nelle miniere, sarebbe stato la migliore delle droghe per lui. Jung-won avrebbe dovuto tenerlo d’occhio, soffocare il timore che nutriva di lui, nato quando aveva compreso appieno la sua natura. Dyu-ku era, nella maggior parte del tempo, una persona tra l’irritante e il divertente, ma aveva il bisogno, la necessità fisica, di infliggere dolore; e quando questo richiamo arrivava era meglio non mettersi in mezzo. Li aveva iniziato a portarlo a sfogarsi a intervalli regolari, per non fargli immagazzinare troppa insoddisfazione, ma comunque le sue vittime perivano sempre, non farlo significava solo farle soffrire maggiormente e se non erano le attenzioni di Chen a ucciderle era la pietà di Li che poneva fine alle loro sofferenze.

Il problema era sorto durante il viaggio in aereo: Li si aspettava che stesse tranquillo durante il volo, ma aveva iniziato a scalpitare, tormentando il gruppo di mercenari alla ricerca di una rissa. Jung-won aveva provveduto a renderlo inerme, picchiandolo, anche se non in modo da comprometterlo: gli serviva in salute. Non era la prima volta che lo faceva, ma aveva iniziato ad accorgersi che, in quei frangenti, una volta ripreso, diventava stranamente socievole nei suoi confronti, quasi docile.

 

Chen fu il primo a saltare fuori dalla jeep, la divisa mimetica e l'ak-47 imbracciato. Jung-won fu costretto a fermarlo prima che avanzasse verso un gruppo di bambini che stavano trascinando alcuni recipienti pieni d'acqua.

«Non iniziare subito. Almeno sfogati sui... guerriglieri? Così si chiamano?» Dyu-ku sbuffò facendo un rapido scatto verso i bambini che rovesciarono l'acqua, facendolo ridere.

«Spero di non dover aspettare troppo. Altrimenti mi divertirò con loro...»

«Vorrei ricordarti che a queste persone,» si intromise Daruka «non dovrà essere torto un capello.» non conosceva il cinese, ma sapeva come ragionava Dyu-ku e lo aveva visto indicare con un cenno della testa i bambini. «Servono per le miniere del committente. Già crepano di tumore per le radiazioni, evita di scuoiarle.» l'orientale ringhiò frustrato.

«Tumore?» domandò Jung-won perplesso.

«Sì. 'sti poveri stronzi estraggono a mani nude un minerale radioattivo. Quelli fortunati crepano in miniera, gli altri tra atroci sofferenze.» Li aggrottò la fronte, improvvisamente preoccupato per la sua salute.

 

Dyu-ku si aggirava nel villaggio di notte, accompagnato dall'ormai inseparabile Li che cercava di impedirgli di entrare in qualche baracca e fare una strage. Tutto era avvolto nel più completo silenzio, nessun suono se non i sassi che scricchiolavano leggermente sotto il pesante passo di Jung-won. Li era stanco, non vedeva l'ora che il turno passasse o che almeno succedesse qualcosa. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Chen sobbalzare e si voltò nella direzione in cui guardava l'amico con il fucile spianato. Attorno a loro c'era solo una landa desolata, pochi alberi li circondavano ed erano per lo più esseri rachitici e rinsecchiti.

«Vedi niente?» mormorò a bassa voce mentre gli si avvicinava. Dyu-ku non rispose, ma sembrò puntare in una zona precisa. Li non sapeva se in quella notte di novilunio, illuminata scarsamente dalle stelle, avesse veramente visto qualcosa o fosse solo l'istinto del cacciatore. Lo vide partire in carica, sparendo verso le tenebre. Jung-won corse verso le baracche in cui si erano accampati gli altri, non fece in tempo a entrare in una di esse che i proiettili iniziarono a fischiare attorno a lui, conficcandosi nelle parti e per terra.

Sfondò la porta quasi cadendoci sopra e rotolando meccanicamente su un lato, cercando di tenersi il più basso possibile.

In pochi istanti il gruppo di militari aveva dato l'allarme sparpagliandosi per il villaggio alla ricerca di un riparo solido.

Una delle jeep esplose, scagliando frammenti di metallo verso il villaggio. Jung-won sentì qualcuno urlare, ma era troppo distante per vedere chi fosse o andarlo a soccorrere.

Qualcosa gli rotolò vicino ai piedi e, assieme a un altro, si allontanò di corsa, venendo travolto da una miriade di detriti e schegge. Qualcosa lo colpì al volto, bruciava, ma cercò di ignorarlo: non sembrava nulla di troppo grave, cosa che non si poteva dire del suo compagno che, muovendosi con più lentezza, lo aveva protetto da quasi tutti i frammenti della granata, morendo alle sue spalle con la schiena devastata.

 

Alla mattina il villaggio era una rovina semi distrutta da fuoco e granate. Erano riusciti ad arrestare l'assalto quando Daruka e Talal avevano iniziato a usare un lanciagranate, costellando il confine con una serie di buche. Militari e guerriglieri giacevano morenti, privi di arti o altre parti del corpo. Il terreno polveroso si era tinto di rosso.

Jung-won vagò con il fucile spianato alla ricerca del compagno tra i corpi, immaginando di non trovarlo in vita. Ora notava una cosa strana nel modo in cui si era mosso Dyu-ku: era scattato in tutt'altra direzione rispetto al punto da cui era iniziato l'attacco.

_ Li hai presi alle spalle, bastardo? Sei ancora vivo?_ Lo vide disteso per terra oltre le linea di fuoco. Era coperto di sangue, la mimetica ormai completamente rossa e Li sospirò avvicinandosi.

«Peccato. Mi eri simpatico.» con un piede spostò il corpo ritrovandosi la canna di un fucile piantata tra le gambe.

Chen lo fissava con gli occhi spiritati, senza vederlo veramente, sghignazzava con il volto coperto di sangue.

«Pazzo.» Quelle parole sembrarono riportarlo indietro, ma impiegò un po' per allontanare il fucile. Jung-won lo ringraziò colpendolo al volto con un pugno, rifilandogli successivamente un calcio allo stomaco, sentendolo ridere.

Dyu-ku si alzò senza dire nulla, mettendo il fucile a tracolla e tenendo tra le mani un machete che doveva aver preso a un guerrigliero. Non trovarono sopravvissuti, solo un nutrito gruppo di cadaveri che giaceva scompostamente sul terreno.

Jung-won si voltò verso l'amico, poi di nuovo verso i cadaveri.

«Come...?»

«Alle spalle. Ho fatto il giro lungo.» non indagò oltre, quella spiegazione fu più che sufficiente.

 

Di ritorno al villaggio videro un gruppo di uomini con le mani legate dietro alla schiena e tenuti sotto tiro dai sopravvissuti.

«Sei ancora vivo!» urlò qualcuno. «Vieni a fare qualche domanda ai nostri... ospiti.» Chen infilò il machete nella cintura e si avvicinò al gruppo. Girò attorno a loro più volte, valutando. I prigionieri facevano di tutto per non sembrare spaventati e forse non lo erano veramente. Alla fine Dyu-ku inspirò profondamente e afferrò per la giacca uno, tirandolo in avanti. Lo fece rotolare per terra un paio di volte, poi rimase a fissarlo sedendosi sul suo torace. L'uomo gli sputò in faccia, ma Chen si limitò a sorridere continuando a fissarlo.

«Merda...» mormorò Daruka, indietreggiando di qualche passo.

Alla fine, quando fu soddisfatto del tempo passato a fissare il prigioniero, Dyu-ku si sollevò dall'uomo e iniziò a togliergli gli stivali. Li si avvicinò con un tubo metallico filettato piuttosto pesante, tendendoglielo. Lo sguardo di Chen parve illuminarsi, come se avesse appena ricevuto un magnifico regalo. Afferrò il tubo con mani tremanti e si voltò verso l'uomo disteso.

Il primo colpo fece sobbalzare anche Jung-won poco distante da lui, più per la sorpresa che per le urla del prigioniero, mentre le ossa dei piedi venivano frantumate.

L’uomo strisciava, arrancava nella polvere, provando ad allontanarsi, ma l'orientale continuava a colpirgli le estremità, riducendole a una massa di carne sanguinolenta.

Dyu-ku non domandò nulla, si limitò a infierire, demolendo metodicamente le articolazioni delle ginocchia, mentre le urla diventavano poco alla volta meno intense. Appoggiò per terra il tubo, poi gli afferrò le braccia, tenendolo fermo con un piede sulla schiena. Non dovette fare molta forza per sollevarle, ma appena furono a novanta gradi sulla schiena, le strattonò con violenza, facendole toccare il terreno.

Li, a causa del rumore che avevano fatto, pensò quasi di vederle staccarsi da un momento all'altro.

Dyu-ku lo rigirò sulla schiena, ignorando i mormorii che fuoriuscivano dalle labbra dell'uomo: non voleva chiedergli nulla. Poco dopo afferrò il machete, lasciando cadere per terra il tubo, e fece scorrere la lama tra la pelle e gli indumenti, denudandolo. Lo colpì con il piatto del machete tra le gambe, lacerando la carne che strisciò contro la lama e l'uomo gemette ancora senza forze. Con un nuovo calcio lo fece rotolare nuovamente a pancia in giù togliendo anche quello che rimaneva dei vestiti.

Jung-won lo vide osservare il corpo dell'uomo, poi sorridere. Qualcuno provò ad avvicinarsi, ma lui gli fece un cenno per tenerlo lontano: non era saggio avvicinarsi a Chen in quel momento. Quando videro che Dyu-ku riprendeva il tubo, i mercenari parvero perdere interesse all’idea di avvicinarsi al compagno.

Il metallo colpì con forza tra le natiche come se volesse conficcarlo all'interno del suo corpo, scatenando un nuovo urlo di dolore da parte del prigioniero, che sembrò ritrovare la voce all’improvviso. Iniziò a implorare, ma nessuno sembrava interessato a quanto aveva da raccontare.

Li fece una smorfia, disgustato, mentre osservava il metallo entrare a fatica nella carne tra urla di agonia e sangue che iniziava a uscire.

«Tienilo fermo!» gli urlò Chen a un certo punto.

Jung-won sospirò e fermò con i piedi il prigioniero, dopo averlo aggirato, ignorando l'altro che, dopo averlo messo carponi, con la faccia nella sabbia, iniziava a spingere il tubo a calci, piantandolo con violenza.

Quando fu soddisfatto e del tubo non sporsero che pochi centimetri, Chen afferrò il fucile e appoggiò la canna sull’estremità sporgente del tubo. Infine, guardando Li e continuando a sorridere premette il grilletto.

 

 

  
*****

 

«Stai scherzando vero?» domandò Michael con gli occhi sbarrati.

«No. Vedessi dopo quanto hanno parlato. Anche se avrei preferito che tacessero, mi sarei divertito di più.»

«Merda...»

«Cosa c'è di così sconvolgente? Sai bene cosa mi diverto a fare.»

«Sei partito torturando animali, hai ucciso tre persone. Hai seviziato e ucciso la tua gemella. Hai strappato l'orecchio a uno, a morsi, tipo Tyson, e hai brutalizzato un altro tipo, concludendo con un proiettile di ak-47 su per il culo.» Chen sospirò.

«Hai ragione, non avrei dovuto sparargli. Avrei dovuto metterlo con il culo per aria vicino a un termitaio.» Michael lo guardò per alcuni istanti con gli occhi sbarrati, poi scoppiò a ridere oltrepassando la soglia di casa.

«Sei malato!» tornò indietro e gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle. «Faccio un caffè. Ne vuoi un po'?»

«Io sono malato e tu mi offri un caffè. Mi sembra logico.» Chen annuì sghignazzando.

«Potrei metterci del veleno dentro.» gli urlò avvicinandosi alla cucina.

«Non sei il tipo da veleno, sei più per un proiettile in testa.» Chen gli arrivò alle spalle silenzioso, ma il ragazzo non sobbalzò neppure.

«Sì. Non mi piace torturare.» rispose dopo aver meditato per qualche tempo: rifletteva sempre su quello che diceva Chen, le sue parole; in un modo non ben definito, lo avevano aiutato a capirsi meglio.

«Un po' sì, non fare il timido con me...» Michael si girò verso di lui con il barattolo del caffè tra le mani.

«Non mi eccito a torturare. Mi eccito a sparare, lottare, picchiare... torturare, no. Mi è indifferente. Sicuramente non vomito, non ho mai vomitato davanti a certe cose in effetti...» Chen lo schiacciò con il suo corpo contro il mobile della cucina, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua.

«Sei freddo. Spietato. E hai uno stomaco a prova di proiettile. È questo che mi piace di te, Tigre.»

 

 

* * *

 

 

[1]Andando avanti nella long capirete a cosa si riferisce questo punto. È una piccola anticipazione su ciò che accadrà tra molto tempo...

 [2]Zhejiang confina a nord con Shanghai, ma sono due regioni distinte. Ovviamente non rivela la sua vera zona d’origine. Ma resta nei pressi per via dell’accento.

 [3] Quella dell’addestramento in cui viene simulato un interrogatorio credo di averla vista in qualche film XP mi piaceva come idea e ho pensato che fosse plausibile…


	3. El Banco 4 luglio 2003

«Fammi capire bene,» Michael era tornato a sedersi sul balcone, la tazza di caffè bollente tra le mani. Chen accanto a lui teneva la tazza sull'addome mentre fumava tranquillamente. «Hai ucciso, stuprato e seviziato, ma in galera ci sei mai stato?»

«Ma che poeta! Comunque no.» rispose semplicemente, sbuffando una sottile nuvoletta di fumo. «Se fossi stato preso non sarei qui a parlare con te. Specie con quello che ho fatto in Congo. Hai presente i crimini contro l'umanità? Ecco, quelli come me hanno la condanna a morte.» Michael non poté evitare di notare la soddisfazione che il suo tono di voce trasmetteva.

«Fantastico... fai concorrenza alle SS.»

«Aspetta qualche anno e ci entrerai anche tu nell'albo dei ricercati per crimini contro l'umanità.» Michael sollevò il dito medio. «Dai! Entra nell'albo con noi! Non fare il prezioso!»

«Passi da cretinate a massacri, eppure sei stranamente stabile... stabile nella tua instabilità.» Chen aggrottò la fronte, mantenendo le labbra increspate in una via di mezzo tra un sorriso e una smorfia perplessa.

«Ci vuoi un po' di whisky in quel caffè? Magari ti sbronzi del tutto.»

«Non mi piace corretto. Dopo magari.» Chen scoppiò a ridere rovesciandosi un po' di liquido rovente sulla pancia, si limitò a sibilare divertito.

«A proposito di nazisti e prigionia!» sbottò Chen, dopo qualche tempo di silenzio, terminando il suo caffè. «In Colombia sono stato catturato e ho rischiato di finire sventrato da un chirurgo che asportava organi.»

«Che culo!»

«Beh, me la sono cercata. Lavoravamo per quel gruppo, ma non apprezzarono alcune delle mie prodezze e decisero di farmi la pelle. Colpa anche della coca: in quegli anni avevo iniziato a consumarla.»

«Perché quello che facevi era troppo legale, un po' di pepe ci voleva.» Chen scoppiò a ridere di nuovo.

«Ho gusti estremi.»

«Non lo avevo mai notato...»

«Era un tipo pieno di paranoie. Un germofobico che non ti dava neppure la mano per paura di contaminarsi. Uno che detestava quando parlavi sottovoce e lui faticava a sentirti quindi si doveva avvicinare per capire.»

«Che c'entra questo?» Michael lo vide sorridere, un ghigno crudele che gli aveva visto solo poche volte.

 

*****

_ El Banco 4 luglio 2003_

 

Chen avvertì le voci, parlavano in modo concitato scambiandosi rapidi commenti su quello che avevano fatto. C’era troppa confusione nella sua mente, non riusciva a tradurre le loro parole e si concentrò su se stesso.

_ Mi hanno drogato... _ mosse una mano, non era libera, così come le gambe che erano legate a una superficie liscia e fredda. _Perché sono già sveglio?_ Strattonò leggermente le corde sui polsi e si rese conto che erano lente, avrebbe potuto liberarsi, ma doveva essere rapido e violento. _Devo ringraziare la coca... e poi Li dice che non la devo usare!_ Sentì qualcuno uscire dalla stanza e chiudersi la porta alla spalle.

«Ora tu aspetterai un po'...» mormorò Oliver Diáz ridacchiando, «appena ti sveglierai mi occuperò di te. Adesso è meglio che pensi alla nostra ospite.»

Chen rimase immobile, riflettendo. Ascoltò la carne lacerarsi sotto la lieve pressione del bisturi. Poteva quasi avvertire il sangue che iniziava a scorrere fuori dal corpo, una violenta marea rossa che sgorgava dalla ferita. L'odore metallico del sangue arrivò al suo naso, violento. Mugugnò.

Diáz si voltò verso di lui: «Sei già sveglio, muso giallo?» Chen mormorò ancora, come lamentandosi nel sonno, girandosi per cercare una posizione più comoda, ma senza successo. Lo sentì ridere poi tornare al suo lavoro.

Chen iniziò a parlare, sussurrava a mezza voce, come durante un sogno, attirando nuovamente l'attenzione del medico

Continuò a parlare per qualche tempo, poi si interrompeva e riprendeva a rigirarsi, strattonando la manette, poi ricominciava a lamentarsi. Dopo qualche tempo Diáz si allontanò dalla sua vittima, mettendo in malo modo un fegato dentro un porta organi. Lo richiuse irritato e si avvicinò all'orientale.

«Che diavolo stai farneticando?!» Chen mormorava in cinese, affidandosi all'istinto e al fiuto per capire quando il medico fosse vicino. La luce calda del neon sopra il suo viso si oscurò e avvertì la presenza del suo corpo.

Scattò verso l'alto, spalancando la bocca e puntando al collo. 

Riuscì ad afferrare la carne e sentì il bisturi cadere accanto a lui: Diáz non era preparato, era terrorizzato all'idea del contatto fisico se non avveniva in modo sterile e la sua vittima non era inerme su un letto, legata.

Chen serrò maggiormente la presa, intravedendo che il medico era andato alla ricerca del bisturi. Uno strattone più violento degli altri e sentì la manetta di cuoio saltare. Afferrò il braccio dell'uomo e lo tenne fermo, continuando a stringere la morsa attorno al suo collo.

Diáz iniziò a dimenarsi, a dibattersi, con la mano libera si sforzava di allontanarsi da lui, facendo leva sul torace, ma Chen non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarlo andare e più lo spingeva, più la carne martoriata del collo si lacerava. Sul viso del medico scivolava un misto di sangue e saliva che aveva impregnato la mascherina e ora gocciolava. L'orientale sentì l'impulso sempre più violento di stringere, esaltato dai suoni gorgoglianti che erano le misere urla di Diáz.

Chen avvertì il sangue caldo iniziare a scorrere nella sua bocca, serrò ancora di più le mandibole e portò il braccio libero e quello di Diáz sul petto del medico, allontanandolo da lui con un colpo secco: alla fine gli aveva dato quello che voleva. La carne calda e il sangue gli rimasero in bocca, mentre il medico scivolava per terra cercando di coprirsi lo squarcio con le mani. L'agonia durò poco e presto un'enorme pozza di sangue si era allargata sul pavimento, mentre dalla ferita il liquido prezioso aveva rallentato la sua uscita.

Chen sputò la carne, poi iniziò a liberarsi. Aveva appena finito di slegarsi i polsi quando sentì sparare. Qualcuno aveva iniziato a fare una strage ai piani inferiori, attaccando la base dei trafficanti. Non era la prima volta che accadeva, gli scontri tra le differenti organizzazioni per il territorio o le merci erano molteplici, ma era la prima volta che si spingevano fino alla base.  

Era appena riuscito a prendere il bisturi per liberarsi anche le caviglie che Li sfondò la porta della sala operatoria, brandendo un paio di mitra leggeri. Jung-won vide il compagno seduto sul lettino, con un bisturi e le gambe legate, il sangue che lo imbrattava era troppo per farlo restare in piedi: non doveva essere suo.

«Diáz?» domandò e Dyu-ku gli indicò il pavimento mentre riprendeva a slegarsi. «A saperlo non ti sarei venuto a cercare.»

«Eri preoccupato per me?» domandò saltando giù e afferrando una delle due armi che gli tendeva l’amico.

«Sì. Bruciamo tutto e andiamocene.» Dyu-ku non si fece pregare e dopo alcuni istanti avevano trovato tutto il necessario per eliminare le loro tracce dalla stanza.

Mentre uscivano dall'edificio in fiamme, Chen notò i muri cosparsi di buchi e i corpi di alcuni uomini del cartello distesi tra i loro fluidi.

«Bel lavoro.» si complimentò.

«Mi devi un risarcimento.» si dileguarono in fretta, correndo per i vicoli stretti di El Banco, ritrovandosi presto nel loro rifugio. Dyu-ku si era liberato di buona parte dei suoi abiti durante la fuga, gettandoli nel fiumiciattolo che attraversava la cittadina.

Quando fu al sicuro si accasciò a terra, ridendo, ricevendo subito un calcio da parte di Li.

«Dannato pazzo! Che cazzo hai combinato?!»

«Come sei volgare... così poco cinese.» Jung-won lo colpì ancora, facendolo rotolare sul pavimento.

«Per colpa tua ora siamo senza lavoro!» sbraitò il suo compagno, infuriato.

«Non è un problema. Sbaglio o hai una valigia piena di contante?»

«Ho anche dei diamanti e della coca se è per questo! Quella che dovevamo consegnare! E che per colpa tua non potremo farlo!» Chen sbuffò, mettendosi a sedere contro una parete.

«Non vedo dove sia il problema. La consegniamo noi. Il contatto lo hai, no?» si sollevò, sgranchiendosi le ossa. «Chiamalo e digli che abbiamo avuto qualche problema e dobbiamo cambiare meta.» Jung-won ci pensò su, poi con un sorriso annuì.

 

***

 

«Spiegami perché qui?» Chen era perplesso, osservava la sabbia bianca e le palme senza capire. Lo aveva seguito senza dire nulla, senza fare domande perché sapeva di averlo fatto arrabbiare, ma adesso voleva sapere. «Tra tutte le cazzo di città e gli stati del Sud America,  perché siamo finiti alle Hawaii?!»

«Ho bisogni di una vacanza. Me la devi! Una volta finito il lavoro potremo rilassarci per un po'... e non uscire di testa! Non voglio dover scappare anche da qui perché tu hai fatto una strage! Ti sei sfogato a sufficienza.» Li inspirò profondamente, soddisfatto. Erano anni che fantasticava su quelle spiagge candide e l'acqua trasparente, da quando si era imbattuto per caso in una rivista di viaggi a bordo della nave che li aveva condotti in Sud America.

«Ma perché qui? Il Brasile non andava bene?» domandò il compagno osservando la gente che passeggiava sulla spiaggia.

«Così potevi rapire e scoparti qualche bambino?» 

«Non mi piacciono i bambini! Non sono consapevoli.» sbuffò «E poi avresti trovato un sacco di puttane, in Brasile, con cui sfogare i tuoi bisogni! Cosa c'è qui?!» indicò i passanti «Coppie in luna di miele. Che schifo!» 

«Donne mezze nude che ti servono cocktails sulla spiaggia.» rispose il compagno, ignorandolo.

«In Brasile girano completamente nude! E puoi farci quello che vuoi.» si voltò verso Jung-won che si stava sistemando su un lettino. «Non sarà per quel trans vero? Quella gnocca dotata di manganello che ti sei ritrovato a letto...» da sotto gli occhiali da sole, Dyu-ku, lo vide avvampare e non poté evitare di ridere. «Non ci credo! Ma che problemi hai? Era bella no? Che importa se aveva la mazza, glielo infilavi nel culo o in bocca, un buco vale l'altro.»

«Non ho la tua sessualità promiscua, io!»

«Sessualità promiscua? Ma senti come parla questo! E pensare che fino a qualche anno fa riusciva a dire si e no tre parole in croce.» Li si voltò verso di lui, serio.

«Ho avuto un insegnante pazzo, ma bravo.» grugnì.

«Cosa dovrebbe essere? Un complimento?»

«Quello che vuoi.» Chen si sistemò ridacchiando sul lettino, tenendo d’occhio un gruppo di amici che giocavano nell’acqua limpida.

«Quando dobbiamo incontrare il nostro contatto?» domandò cercando di distrarsi, oppure sarebbe andato dai ragazzi e ne avrebbe allontanato qualcuno dal gruppo per divertirsi un po’.

«Questa notte. Poi finalmente potrò pensare ad altro.»

«Spero che paghi bene... con tutta la fatica che abbiamo fatto per portare fin qua... il materiale.»

«Non vedo perché non dovrebbe.»

«Li conosci i narco... non sono troppo affidabili.»

«Tu invece lo sei, vero?» sibilò verso di lui, irritato.

«Certo! Tu sai esattamente cosa aspettarti da me.» Jung-won aggrottò la fronte: non poteva dargli torto. Lui lo sapeva, in quegli anni aveva capito come funzionava e di cosa aveva bisogno. Il sangue, la violenza erano la sua droga principale, ne aveva un bisogno quasi disperato. Ma aveva imparato a imporsi, Chen lo ascoltava, ubbidiva ai suoi ordini anche se si lamentava e gli andava bene così, doveva solo ricordarsi di “liberarlo” ogni tanto, per permettergli di divertirsi. _Un cane da combattimento, ecco cosa sei._ Quando non era in crisi d'astinenza era anche una compagnia piacevole, seppur con un pessimo senso dell'umorismo. 

Li scrollò le spalle, in quel momento voleva solo pensare a rilassarsi, si sarebbe preoccupato del loro contatto quella sera.

***

Dyu-ku scalpitava, avvertiva lo scontro imminente e smaniava di essere liberato contro i trafficanti. Il suo compagno sotto certi aspetti apprezzava la sua smania, ma allo stesso tempo lo preoccupava.

«Non farti ammazzare. Ricordati cos'è successo l'ultima volta.» Chen sbuffò incrociando le braccia sul petto e imbronciandosi.

«Non è colpa mia se sono finito su un tavolo chirurgico.»

«Non è colpa tua? E di chi sarebbe? Chi ha stuprato e ucciso la sorella di Diáz? Gli hai fatto trovare il corpo legato al letto in un lago di sangue.»

«Sbaglio o ha detto il mio nome? Era ancora viva, quindi non l’ho uccisa.» Li non credette alle sue orecchie, avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni, ma si trattenne.

«Era meglio se fosse morta subito. Avrebbe sofferto meno. L'avevi scarnificata!» Dyu-ku sollevò gli occhi al cielo, infastidito.

«Ecco! Adesso non posso più neppure avere un hobby!» Jung-won lo colpì alla testa con un pugno, facendolo ondeggiare in avanti. «Ma sei scemo?!»

«Vuoi un hobby? Datti al modellismo, o alla raccolta di francobolli. Non a... la necrofilia.»

«Era viva, non era necrofilia. E poi cosa cambierebbe? È solo un corpo, certo se urla e si dibatte è meglio, ma non vedo perché debba interrompermi sul più bello solo perché non respira più.» Jung-won si fermò in mezzo alla via semi deserta: a quell'ora tutti erano nel centro cittadino, pochi si aggiravano nella periferia e tendevano a stare alla larga dalla figura massiccia dell'orientale. Alla fine sospirò.

«Cos'ho fatto di male per trovarmi un amico come te?»

«Ero l'unico cinese in mezzo a indiani e arabi?»

«Se fosse così ti avrei mandato a cagare da un pezzo.»

«Allora è perché ami la mia compagnia e il mio senso dell'umorismo!» Li emise un basso rantolo esasperato, ma non aggiunse altro. «Oppure perché mi ami e basta. Chissà cosa vorresti farmi veramente...» Dyu-ku sogghignò maligno, notando che la carnagione del compagno assumeva tonalità verdastre.

«Che schifo… avrò gli incubi per i prossimi dieci anni.»  

«Dovresti farti passare questo tuo disgusto verso il corpo maschile, potresti trovare molto più da divertirti.» 

«Ne faccio volentieri a meno...» 

Non restarono molto nei quartieri bassi, presto le vie iniziarono a riempirsi di gente e la musica che usciva dai locali li accompagnò per tutto il tragitto. Jung-won osservava quella gente fantasticando, immaginando di trasferirsi in quella città, tra le spiagge bianche e assolate, immerso nella vita della comunità. _Il paradiso. Ma non ho ancora abbastanza soldi per permettermi di andare in pensione..._

Il suo compagno la pensava in modo diverso, quelli che vedeva erano bestiame, un gregge, da cui poter scegliere ciò che più gli interessava. L'odore dei corpi, della vita, lo ispirava. Li lo osservò, vedendolo girare la testa da una parte all'altra come alla ricerca di una preda più interessante delle altre. Delle volte avrebbe voluto sapere cosa girasse all'interno della sua testa malata, poi si diceva che gli bastava vedere quello che faceva: poteva anche ignorare i dettagli di quello che provava durante l'atto.

«Piantala. Sembri una volpe dentro un pollaio che non sa da che parte iniziare.» Chen ringhiò, ma con un sospiro cercò di controllarsi.

«Voglio due strisce.»

«Sei sufficientemente eccitato anche senza. E non siamo qui per... quello.» Chen stava per ribattere, ma Jung-won lo afferrò per una spalla rifilandogli un possente pugno al plesso solare, che lo obbligò a piegarsi su se stesso, imprecando, mentre alcuni rivoli di saliva colavano dalla sua bocca. «Meglio?» 

«Fanculo.» Dyu-ku si riprese quasi subito, in molti avevano assistito alla scena, ma restarono in disparte. Quando videro che non ci furono altri pugni e che non erano intenzionati a iniziare una rissa, tornarono alle loro faccende, divertiti e perplessi dal quel gesto.

«Sei tu che vuoi farti trattare così.» Chen mugugnò indispettito, ma dopo quel pugno si era calmato e ora camminava tranquillamente per le strade. «Sei veramente pazzo.»

«E questo a te piace.» Jung-won ci pensò, poi annuì: non poteva dargli torto

 

«Questi sono pazzi.» Osservarono l'edificio davanti a loro: un hotel tra i più lussuosi della città. 

Era composto da due grattacieli, di cui uno era a elle. Da una parte c’era la spiaggia privata mentre verso l’interno spiccava un enorme piscina circolare circondata da lettini e ombrelloni di paglia tra le palme. Le luci dei palazzi si riflettevano sulla superficie dell’acqua mentre gli ospiti giravano tra i lettini chiacchierando tra loro e sorseggiando dei cocktail.

«Per una volta sono d'accordo con te...» disse Li con un sospiro. «Non potevano trovare un posto meno appariscente? Con tutte le spiagge nascoste e deserte a quest'ora.»

«Almeno c’è una festa… dici che riusciamo a imbucarci?»

«Piantala di dire cazzate.» Jung-won prese il cellulare e digitò il numero del contatto. Dyu-ku era troppo concentrato sulla gente per prestare attenzione a quello che diceva il compagno al telefono, troppo combattuto tra l’idea di buttarsi nella mischia, di cercare una preda e quella di restare accanto al compagno. Fortunatamente non dovette aspettare a lungo, Li gli rifilò una gomitata dicendogli che presto sarebbe arrivato qualcuno per farli entrare.

«Non mi piace», mormorò Dyu-ku «non mi piace per niente.»

«Sono d’accordo. Stai in guardia.» Chen annuì. 

Mentre aspettavano Li osservò con attenzione il compagno. _Quando ho iniziato a fidarmi di lui? Perché, nonostante la sua follia, mi fido? Sarò più pazzo di lui…_

Sospirò, in attesa. 

«Hai notato che abbiamo quasi girato mezzo mondo e siamo tornati vicini alla Cina?» Jung-won si voltò verso il partner e ripensò alla cartina geografica che aveva consultato.

«Vicini alla Cina… mica tanto. Siamo più vicini al Giappone, in mezzo all’oceano, però è vero, abbiamo girato parecchio, anche se non siamo mai stati in Europa o in Nord America...»

«Dobbiamo rimediare.» Li stava per ribattere quando una donna con un lungo abito azzurro si avvicinò a loro.

«Liu e Zhang?» i due orientali annuirno. «Vazquez vi riceverà a questo indirizzo tra un'ora.» rispose tendendo un biglietto. Dyu-ku scattò verso la donna, l'afferrò per le spalle obbligandola a fissarlo negli occhi.

«Non ci siamo.» sibilò fingendo uno spiccato accento cinese che aveva perso da anni. «Prima ci fate venire qui, poi da altra parte. Credi che noi vogliamo perdere tempo?» in un primo momento la donna cercò di mostrarsi sicura, poi sembrò avvertire qualcosa e iniziò a innervosirsi.

«Io... io porto solo le notizie...»

«Questo no importante.» Dyu-ku allentò la presa quel tanto che bastava per permetterle di guardarlo in faccia e la ragazza sbiancò. Quando la lasciò andare del tutto cadde a terra e si allontanò di qualche metro strisciando, prima di riuscire a rimettersi in piedi. Incespicò molte altre volte mentre si allontanava, non sembrava più molto sicura ed elegante su quei tacchi.

«Mi piace il tuo accento.»

«Grazie.» Dyu-ku osservò l'indirizzo. «Dove sarebbe?»

«Non ne ho idea...»

Il cellulare squillò pochi istanti dopo facendoli sorridere. Si allontanarono, togliendo la suoneria e lasciando che continuasse il suo lamento silenzioso. Solo alla quarta chiamata Jung-won fu disposto a rispondere.

«È questo il modo che voi musi gialli usate per trattare?»

«No, noi solo copiare.» rispose tranquillamente Li. Poté sentire l'irritazione dell'uomo attraverso il ricevitore, gli sembrò quasi di sentire lo scricchiolio dei suoi denti digrignati. «Se non interessa, noi va da altra gente. Sempre qualcuno interessato...»

«Ci vediamo a quell'indirizzo tra un'ora!» Jung-won chiuse lo sportellino del telefono e lo rimise in tasca.

«Nervoso il tipo. Per me freme dal desiderio di farsi.»

«Ci facciamo attendere?» chiese divertito il suo compagno.

«Ci puoi scommettere.»

 

Trovarono l'indirizzo dopo aver litigato a lungo con la mappa della città, ma riuscirono comunque ad arrivare all'orario stabilito, anche se rimasero fuori in attesa, cenando in un baracchino da dove potevano osservare l'ingresso.

«Hanno visite...» mormorò Chen indicando un'ombra scura che si avvicinava all'ingresso e varcava la porta. Si guardava attorno guardingo, nonostante cercasse di nasconderlo.

«Chi te lo dice?»

«Istinto. Ho sentito un brivido e quando mi sono voltato l'ho visto...» finì ciò che restava del suo pasto e si alzò «Muoviamoci, per me sono già cadaveri e i cadaveri non pagano.» Li lo imitò senza fare troppe domande, aveva imparato a fidarsi dell'istinto quasi animale di Chen: fiutava la paura e il pericolo.

L'edificio non era silenzioso; voci fruscianti filtravano attraverso le porte, accompagnate da urla e imprecazioni, come se stessero protestando verso qualcosa di non gradito: una partita o qualcosa di simile.

La porta verso cui erano diretti era socchiusa: Li prese la pistola, imitato dal compagno e con molta cautela si addentrarono.

Il primo corpo giaceva vicino alla soglia, sgozzato con la faccia immersa nel suo stesso sangue che si era allargato in una pozza sotto di lui: doveva aver smesso di fluire da poco.

Alcune armi da fuoco erano cadute per terra, i proprietari erano riusciti solo ad estrarle senza riuscire a farne uso.

Una figura scura stava immobile davanti a quello che restava del loro contatto che giaceva riverso in mezzo alla stanza e che ancora rantolava. Li imprecò.

«Cazzo! I miei soldi!» Dyu-ku era troppo impegnato a guardare l'uomo sventrato, fremeva dal desiderio di fare qualcosa: gli piacevano le lame, ma la sua irruenza non gli permetteva di utilizzarle spesso.

«Ti piace quello che vedi?» chiese in inglese la figura. La sua voce era gelida, ma in qualche modo divertita.

«Non posso negarlo...» Chen deglutì, eccitato «Anche se sono più un  portato per un altro tipo di... contatto.» la figura si mosse: in una mano teneva la pistola, nell'altra un coltello serramanico gocciolante di sangue. Si mise sotto la luce mostrando il suo volto: Jung-won e il suo compagno sobbalzarono, non si aspettavano un asiatico.

«Tu sei quello che ha fatto quel... lavoro alla sorella di Diáz?» gli occhi di Chen si ridussero a due fessure, sembrava sul punto di attaccare.

«Sì. È un problema?»

«Hai un tocco delicato.» l'uomo sorrise, un gelido sorriso divertito.

«Perché questa strage?» domandò irritato Jung-won, che si era visto numerose banconote volargli via da sotto il naso.

«Hanno tentato di appropriarsi di ciò che appartiene al mio touzì...» Li imprecò a denti stretti.

«Maledizione! Pure la triade adesso!»

«Abbiamo avuto a che fare con i colombiani, i messicani e i brasiliani, che problema c'è con la triade?» gli domandò perplesso Dyu-ku: una mafia vale l’altra.

«È la triade.»

«Affermazione ineccepibile.» Jung-won aggrottò la fronte, trattenendosi dal voltarsi verso il compagno per chiedere una traduzione di quel termine: il suo inglese era buono, ma non così tanto. «Avete voi la merce?»

«Mi sembra logico...»

«Allora potreste venderla a me.» Li aggrottò la fronte: si era aspettato di tutto, ma non quell’offerta.

«Poi proverai a farci la pelle come a questi? Dopotutto in Colombia abbiamo fatto una strage...»

«La stessa che avrei dovuto fare io... mi avete tolto il divertimento.» sospirò, rattristato «Troveremo un modo per farvi scusare. Il mio touzì sa essere comprensivo... a volte.»

«Non ho intenzione di tornare in Cina.» si intromise Chen.

«Hai qualche precedente?» Dyu-ku si limitò a ringhiare e l'uomo sorrise. «Immagino non siano i vostri nomi, ma siete Zanhg Meng e Liu Shi?»

«Chi lo vuole sapere?»

«Io sono Feng Xiaolòng.»

 

*****

 

«Lo avete incontrato così la prima volta?» domandò impressionato Michael «Un mondo intero e lo incontrate alle Hawaii?!»

«Già. A Honolulu. Abbiamo lavorato per la triade senza saperlo. La Cina non mi ha voluto lasciare andare.»

«Molto filosofico tutto questo.» mormorò Michael «Poi cos’è successo?»

«Abbiamo contrattato e gli abbiamo venduto la merce. Ho rischiato di farmi ammazzare… mi sono ritrovato con la canna della pistola in bocca e la lama del coltello tra le gambe… no, non sei stato il primo a minacciarmi in quel modo, credo che sia stato anche questo a sorprendermi quella volta: gli assomigli.» Michael si alzò dandogli le spalle e appoggiandosi alla ringhiera, osservando il Peak. Chen rimase in silenzio, osservando la schiena del compagno che si era contratta. Poteva quasi immaginare le mani serrate attorno alla ringhiera in modo talmente violento da far sbiancare le nocche. Con un sospiro, alla fine, riprese a parlare. «Per alcuni mesi siamo rimasti per i fatti nostri, guardandoci costantemente le spalle: ci sentivamo spiati. Poi è ricomparso offrendoci un ingaggio. I primi lavori erano omicidi per conto della triade con un compenso da capogiro che bastò a far ricrede Li sull’idea di lavorare per loro. Quando ha visto il mio modo di lavorare ha anche capito come mi chiamavo e da dove venivo.»

«Beh, credo che il tuo tocco sia piuttosto inconfondibile.» Michael inspirò profondamente e si voltò verso il compagno, sorridendo seppur con poco divertimento.

«Già.» Chen avvertiva nell’aria una domanda, ma il ragazzo non sembrava trovare il coraggio di porla. Lui lasciò che il silenzio li avvolgesse, mentre la luce dell’alba iniziava a fare capolino a oriente.

«Li ti ha pestato per farti stare buono,» disse infine Michael, buttando l’ultima sigaretta nella bottiglia. «anche Feng ti ha picchiato?»

«Lui mi ha sottomesso in tutti i modi possibili. Ho conosciuto il vero significato delle parole dolore e umiliazione tra le sua mani. Mi ha insegnato un’infinità di cose. L’ho odiato e, a mio modo, l’ho amato.» Michael non disse nulla, tornò a fissare il Peak che iniziava a essere illuminato dalla debole luce del sole nascente.

«Ho sonno.» disse infine il ragazzo «Credo che andrò a dormire. Sempre se ci riuscirò.» si alzò stiracchiandosi e prendendo le cose che aveva sparso sul pavimento della terrazza.

Chen rimase fuori a fumare un’altra sigaretta, perso tra i ricordi che non aveva raccontato, sfiorandosi le cicatrici quasi scomparse sui suoi polsi e attorno al collo: solo se sapevi dove guardare potevi scorgere il ricordo di qui giorni trascorsi tra urla, dolore e piacere.

 

 


End file.
